The application of materials and solutions to substrates for purposes of odor control is common and in fact is thousands of years old, in the most common situation solutions or materials with a pleasant odor are applied to a substrates, for example, to furniture or carpets. In the past the most common method of odor control was to apply solutions which are perfumes to the odor containing substrate. These perfumes did not control the odor but only masked the odor. That is in the prior art the odor was not controlled but instead it was only masked. In contrast in accordance with the subject invention the troublesome odors are not just masked but instead they are chemically controlled or eliminated. This end is effected by treating the substrate with a solution which contains Chloramine-T. To some degree the use of Chloramine-T for odor control is known in the prior art however the use of the composition and process of this invention is not known. With this invention it is possible to eliminate odors resulting from a wide range of sources such as smoking, animal and human fluids, mildew, cooking etc. In its broadest terms, this invention relates to the utilization of a particular Chloramine-T solution which reacts with odor producing molecules as may be contained in a substrate.